What You've Done To Me
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Draco Malfoy meets Harry Potter again five years after leaving Hogwarts. What things have changed with him, and what hasn't? Will they get a second chance at friendship, or could there be more then Draco knows going on around him? Male Pregnancy Warning. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note :**

**Okay, Yes, I _know_ that I shouldn't be posting any new stories yet, but, this one isn't new to me, and I haven't wrote any of it in _months_. _All _that I will be doing is typing it until I get to where I'll have to write more if it's liked at all. I could end it at any time after that point and not be wasting my time that I should be spending on my other stories. So, tell me if you like it. The next chapter is much longer, as well. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 Unexpected Meeting**

"_You have got to be kidding me_!" Draco Malfoy said incredulously, his gray eyes narrowed with displeasure on the man opposite him.

"_Potter_? You're the Pilot that I'm supposed to meet?"

The former Gryffindor actually had the audacity to laugh at him, throwing his head back to shake his long bangs out of his eyes, briefly revealing the lightning-shaped scar that he was so famous for before it was obscured again quickly, his bright red lips curved into a wide smile.

"No, I'm not the Pilot. That's Jason Nott, Theodore's older brother. Technically, he's my employee, though I don't look at it that way. We've been working together for a few years now to get the word out there about airplanes to the Magical Community, just incase they want to use them. Currently I'm the only one with a plane, though. Which is why you were sent to me. He's getting the plane ready, so I came to fetch you."

"Oh, thank Salazar," Draco said with obvious relief.

"I just own the plane, that's all."

"_What_?"

"I own the plane," Harry repeated, adding.

"And I'm the Co-Pilot. That means that I help Jason with whatever he needs. I also make sure that the passengers have _everything_ that they need…"

He placed particular emphasis on the word everything, fluttering his long, dark lashes in an almost playful manner as he smiled at Draco.

"Are you flirting with me, Potter?" he asked, shock plain on his face.

"Me? Flirt? With you?" Harry teased, his emerald-green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Well, I suppose I am, but you should know that I only flirt with those few men who I think might make me a good Life-Partner. In truth, I have never flirted with anyone before. I have yet to truly know anyone who meets my somewhat-detailed standards."

"You mean that you're not trying to screw with my head? You're actually gay?"

"Yes, Malfoy, I am gay."

"I bet that the Wizarding Public would be shocked to find out that their Golden Boy likes to suck cock," Malfoy stated crudely.

Harry shrugged, his expression strangely calm as he looked back at him.

"I believe that I already implied that I have yet to find a suitable-partner, but I will admit to being curious as to what it would be like to suck off another man. Besides, the only people who matter to me already know where my feelings reside," he explained, holding out his hand to the frozen former Slytherin.

"Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" he asked suspiciously, ignoring the outstretched hand.

"Go to the plane, of course. I'll apparate us, if you trust me that much."

"And if I don't trust you that much?"

"Then I suppose that I can drive you there in my car, but even so, you'd still have to trust me somewhat. Perhaps more so then apparation, because it will take longer to get there by car. It's up to you. If neither of those choices please you, then we could walk, but somehow I can't picture a Malfoy walking anywhere."

"As much as I hesitate to agree with you, Potter, I believe that I shall take the apparation."

"Very well then. Take my hand."

It was obvious that Malfoy was reluctant to touch him, but he didn't hesitate, taking the other man's hand firmly so as not to show weakness.

His hand was surprisingly soft, Malfoy thought absently, the nails somewhat longer then was normal for most males, and clean, as though Potter actually cared about his appearance, unlike when they were in school.

He looked closer at the former Gryffindor in reaction to his own thoughts.

His bangs weren't the only thing that was longer.

His hair, which seemed almost unnaturally-dark, was pulled back in a tight pony tail much like Draco's father wore his own, except that the slightly-curled ends just reached his waist.

He wore tight, black jeans with a silver-belt, silver converse sneakers, and a gold shirt that was, astonishingly, tucked neatly into the waistband of his pants.

Around his neck was a thick, old-fashioned silver-chain, though he couldn't see the pendant that it must hold, since it was concealed beneath his shirt.

In that instant, they vanished into thin-air.


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth Reluctantly Comes

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**TearfullPixie, MaraNekoyasha13, dominygringa, Daddys little crazy bitch.**

**Author's Note : I'm sorry for the wait, but, this chapter is _verrry _long, so.. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 The Truth Reluctantly Comes Out**

"Are you comfortable, Malfoy?" Harry asked him nearly an hour later. "Do you need anything?"

"Well," the gorgeous blonde drawled, crossing his slender legs where he was seated on a couch complete with buckles and bolts to hold it's metal-legs to the carpeted-floor of the fairly-large plane.

"Since you asked, a foot-rub would be simply divine."

Harry laughed, grinning as he shook his head at him, speaking unthinkingly with his amusement.

"Oh, Once and Always Prince of Slytherin, surely you do jest with me, for though you could find none in this land more devoted then I to your happiness and well-being, I doubt whether one such as yourself would truly allow me to touch thee."

Malfoy blinked, actually looking perplexed at his rhyme.

"How are you devoted to my happiness and well-being?"

Harry's face turned serious for the first time since he had met him outside the Leaky Cauldron, and he started to slowly back away from him.

"The plane will be taking off soon, so I should go, but I'll come back a bit later to check on you, okay? You should buckle up…"

"You have not yet answered my question, Potter," Malfoy said, unwilling to let it go as he reached up behind himself gracefully to draw down the belt and fasten it over the front of his slender chest with a faint-click.

Harry sighed heavily, taking one of the single-seats directly opposite Draco and buckling himself in with a resigned expression.

"I've changed since the last time that I saw you at Hogwarts the day of the Final Battle, Draco," he began, not even noticing his use of the other man's first name as he was so used to using it in his own mind.

Malfoy, however, did notice, though he did not comment on it.

"I'm no longer the reckless young boy that I once was. I know myself better now; like I wish that I had known myself then. If I could go back, I would fix everything, but I can't. You are my only regret, Draco. I should have taken you're hand that first day in Hogwarts. Hell, I should have done something. Anything. But I failed," he continued, swallowing audibly as his green eyes filled with moisture, trembling with emotion as he looked away.

"I failed, and that one mistake has haunted me since the last time that I saw you. I realized that I loved you too late, and now I'll never know what it feels like to be held by you, to be kissed by you, to sleep in your arms… I'll be alone until the day that I die, because I'll never find anyone that could possibly make my soul fly as just the mere thought of you does… I can't… I can't talk about this anymore," he said, his voice breaking as he shook, struggling to free himself from the seat belt before stumbling over to the bathroom.

"Oh Godric, I'm going to be sick…"

Malfoy blinked, barely hearing the sounds of the other man's distress through the partially closed door as he struggled to come to understand the flood of pain-riddled information.

"Harry?"

Jason Nott's voice came through the speaker-unit on the ceiling of the airplane.

"Is everything alright back there? I need to take off soon, and you were supposed to be up here ten minutes ago."

Malfoy undid his belt, stepping over to the speaker and pressing the button to speak into it.

"Potter is in the bathroom being ill," he said tactfully, restraining himself from making any cruel comments.

"What?" Jason said, his voice sounding concerned. "Can he hear me?"

"Probably."

"Harry? What did we talk about yesterday? I told you that I didn't have to agree to take Malfoy onto your plane. You shouldn't be distressing yourself so, especially in your condition-"

While he had been speaking, Harry stumbled out of the bathroom looking as pale as a ghost, heading for the speaker and cutting off his words quickly.

"Yes, thank you, Jason, I know. It won't happen again. I'll be up in a minute."

"Don't push yourself. I'm sure that Malfoy can afford a few minutes delay."

Harry trembled as he started to walk toward the cockpit, cringing away from Malfoy as he walked past him.

"Potter?" the blonde said, his voice strangely soft. "What did Jason mean, your condition?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, Draco. Perhaps if as I wish, we were friends, or possibly more, but it's far too personal to discuss in casual-conversations."

"And… If I said that we could be friends? Or at least try to be?"

"If such an event were to occur, then I might reevaluate my position on the matter."

"Are you dying?"

"No, _of course not_," Harry gasped as he spun to face him quickly. "Why on earth would you ask such a question?"

"Because you said that you would be alone for the rest of your life, which implies that you think that we don't have enough time to become more then friends, and because if that was the case, I would not want to become your friend and then lose you to death."

"No, I didn't mean…"

Harry sighed, moving over to the speaker-unit and talking into it.

"Jason, take off without me, okay? You can call if you need me, but I really need to talk with Draco."

"Whatever you say, boss."

Draco had already gone back to the couch and strapped himself down, so Harry went back to the chair opposite him and did the same, only starting to speak when the blonde looked at him pointedly.

"I didn't mean that we didn't have time, I meant that you're never going to forgive me for that day twelve years ago, and that I'll never find a lover because I'll never want anyone but you. You're you, Draco, and there's never going to be anyone that could ever replace you in my heart. I'm not dying. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll always love you, whether you ever return that love or not."

"Wow, Potter.. Uh, I mean Harry. I never really took you for the emotional, everlasting-love type."

"I think that both of us can safely agree that neither of us really ever knew the other. I _know _you. I know the way that you prefer your hair be fixed, I know how to make your tea, but I_ don't_ know the really important things. The way that you look in the morning, the way that you would look after a night spent making love, the way that you kiss. Those are the things that I want to know, the things that I want to share with you."

"And if I say that you can have those things? What would you do?"

"I'd have to be sure before I'd tell you my secret, so I'd ask you to kiss me to prove it."

As they had been speaking, they had unconsciously leaned closer to each other, and it would have been all too easy for Harry to reach those soft pink lips.

Instead, he waited with bated-breath, his eyes staring into Draco's beautiful gray ones.

The former Slytherin moved his head forward slowly, cautiously, and their lips finally met in a gentle-kiss.

Harry melted, his eyelashes fluttering closed as he made a soft sound of pleasure in the back of his throat, thankful for the seat-belt that kept him from pouncing the blonde like the sex-starved virgin that he was.

The kiss ended far to soon for Harry's liking, and he was slow to open his eyes, blinking briefly to banish the darkness, the better to see Draco's face.

"Godric, _you are so beautiful_...," he whispered, blushing at his own words, but he didn't look away from those silver eyes that looked steadily back at him.

He could see that Draco was about to ask him about his secret again, so he moved the few inches that were necessary to kiss him again, parting his lips slightly under his in silent-invitation.

Surprisingly, Draco didn't push him away, even accepting the invitation by sliding his warm tongue between his parted lips and into his mouth.

Harry shuddered, trembling as his hands moved of their own accord to twine themselves into the blonde's long, loose hair in a gentle-caress, stroking its softness as he had longed to do for nearly five long years.

"Mmm," he hummed when the kiss had ended again. "Your hair is just as soft as I'd always imagined that it would be… Perhaps more so."

Draco looked amused at his quiet words, grinning slightly. "Really, Potter? You truly had fantasies about my hair?"

"Have, still currently, but yes. Perhaps more vivid then a good little Gryffindor should have, but then, the Sorting Hat did tell me that I would have done well in Slytherin."

Draco was clearly shocked now, gray eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Perfectly."

"Then how did you end up in Gryffindor instead?"

"Another mistake. I asked, actually begged, the hat not to put me in Slytherin. "Anything but Slytherin," I told it. I was a fool. If I hadn't been such a coward, I might have been able to fix my mistake with you, and we could have been together all this time…"

"Perhaps," was all Malfoy said. "Either way, I'm here now. How do the kisses compare to your fantasies?"

"There's no comparison. My vivid, yet feeble, imagination could never live up to the real thing. An angel could not kiss any better then you…"

"Good," Draco said smugly. "Now that that's settled, will you share your secret with me?"

"Alright. I'm-" he began, his voice cut off as the plane lurched in the air violently, automatically reaching for Draco's hand when fear jolted down his spine, making his eyes wide as he looked at him.

The speaker-unit crackled briefly, and Jason's voice came through.

"Harry, Draco, we've got a problem. It looks like someone must have tampered with the tank. I'm sorry about your plane, boss, but I think we should bail. There's nothing I can do. The fuel is gone."

"Yes, go," Harry ordered him, his hand tightening around Malfoy's. "I'll follow with Draco immediately."

The two of them heard a loud-crack through the speaker-unit that was Jason's departure from the plane, obviously deliberate to let them know that he was safely away.

He kept hold of Malfoy's hand, concentrating on the image of his house in his mind.

Nothing happened.

"Anytime would be good, Harry," Draco said, feigning calm.

"I'm trying. It's not working. You try. Take us to your Manor or something."

The blonde nodded, his brow furrowing as he concentrated on a mental-picture of his bedroom.

Nothing happened.

"This isn't good," the Gryffindor said, his suddenly-pale lips trembling, as was the rest of him.

"Alright, if we're going to crash," Draco said, automatically taking charge of the situation since Harry clearly couldn't in his panicked-state.

"Where is the safest place to be on the plane?"

"The bathroom. It's small. Less likely to be damaged."

"Okay."

The former-Slytherin unhooked his own belt, then Harry's, slipping an arm around his waist to keep him close as they stumbled across the floor of the jolting-plane and into the bathroom.

He closed the door behind them, locking it as he lowered Harry to the floor gently, going with him and holding his shaking body near to keep him safe.

"Oh god, Draco…" he actually whimpered against his shoulder. "_I'm so sorry_…"

"Shhh," he whispered soothingly, his expression soft as he looked at him. "It's alright, love. It'll be okay."

"But what if we die? It'll be my fault…"

"We're not going to die. And even if we do, it will _not be your fault_. You couldn't have known. If anything it's my fault. I was probably the target. There are many who still judge me for the mistakes that I made as a child."

A tremor traveled through Harry's body, and he clutched at Draco's shoulders with a moan of pure-terror, his green eyes wide and dilated with panic, his lips trembling as he spoke.

"I-I love y-you, Draco."

"I love you, to, Harry," he promised, pressing a kiss to his parted-lips, relieved when the brunette relaxed into his embrace, still mindful of his condition even though he was not yet aware of what it was.

"We'll be okay. We'll get through this. Together."

Harry nodded, moving closer to him, seeming to relax even further in response to that nearness.

The plane was falling faster now, the walls and floor rattling with the force of its descent, and they were silent now, just holding each other close comfortingly.

Suddenly, they heard a loud screeching sound, and Harry looked up, gasping and throwing himself atop Draco, pushing the blonde to the floor as the mirror that had previously been secured to the bathroom-wall above the small sink shattered when it fell on him.

"_Harry_?" Draco wheezed beneath him as he got his breath back slowly, struggling, but finally managing to sit up.

"Are you alright? Speak to me. Oh god, _you are bleeding_!"

"What?" Harry asked, his voice squeaking with fear. "_Where_?"

"Your leg. The glass cut your calf. It looks pretty deep…"

"Oh, thank Merlin," he breathed, looking strangely relieved.

Draco frowned, reaching into one of the drawers and locating a needle and thread, taking his bottomless shoulder-bag that he always carried and starting to empty the contents of all the drawers and cabinets that he could reach without standing into it, but before he could ask Harry about his strange words, the plane finally landed, it's entire structure rattling violently.

He finished quickly; standing up and slinging his bag over his head again so that he wouldn't lose it, helping Harry up as well, wincing when he made a soft-cry of pain as he put weight on his foot.

"Come one, Harry," he said encouragingly, opening the bathroom door after casting a shield over them both for protection, finding the rest of the plane destroyed as he led him through it and out onto a white, sandy beach of whatever island they had landed on, helping him to sit down once they were a safe-distance from the plane's wreckage.

"I'd better try and fix that leg of yours," he continued, kneeling by his side. "It looks serious."

"Alright," Harry agreed, rolling onto his stomach to give him easier access to the wound, unaware that as Draco removed his shoulder –bag and started to roll up the leg of his stiffening, blood-encrusted pants, he was silently checking out his obviously taunt backside in the tight-jeans.

First, Draco pulled out his wand, casting a cleaning-charm on his pants and skin quickly.

Then he took the needle, since he didn't know any healing spells, sanitizing it with a blast of boiling-hot water from his wand, threading it and starting to sew up the deep-cut carefully.

Harry flinched at the first stitch, making a soft, hissing sound at the pain.

"I'm sorry. Do you want some aspirin for the pain? I can conjure water for you to wash them down with."

"No, thank you. I can't take drugs."

"Because of your condition?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me what it is now?"

"Okay, just… Just don't freak out, please?"

"Alright."

Harry took a deep-breath, letting it out on a soft-sigh.

"I'm pregnant."

Draco paused in his stitching for a moment, glancing up at the back of his head and then starting again when he looked back down at his own moving hands.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. That's a lot of the reason that I was so afraid. Also for you and me, of course, but when you said that I was bleeding… All that I could think was, "No"," he explained, his breath hitching a little with emotion.

"I… I _can't_ lose this baby, Draco. Before this, before us, it was the only thing that I was living for. The only thing keeping me sane. We've been through so much together, already. If I lost him now… I know that I'd be okay eventually, because you're with me, but it would _hurt_ so badly… There aren't words…"

Draco blinked, his grey eyes filling with moisture at the level of emotion in Harry's soft voice.

He cleared his throat, but it still shook slightly as he spoke.

"I thought that you said that you'd never had a lover…"

"I haven't."

"Then how?…"

"I went to a muggle-clinic so that my visit wouldn't be recorded in the papers like it would if I were to go to St. Mungo's. They preformed the Insemination, and four months later, here we are."

"Four months?" Draco said as he finished stitching up the cut, pouring alcohol over it and then covering it with gauze gently, pining it closed with the metal-clips.

"How are you not showing more?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, rolling over with a wince as his calf-muscle pulled and shifted with the movement, looking up at him with a soft-smile, blushing slightly as Draco took his hand in his and helped him to sit up gently.

"I've always been slender. It happens when you don't get as much nourishment as you should when you're a child. Besides, I'm showing more then you can tell. I'm using a Glamour."

"Really? May I… I mean, will you… let me see?"

Harry was surprised at how uncomfortable Draco sounded as he asked him for what he wanted, or, at least, what he thought that he wanted.

"Of course," he said simply, removing the Glamour easily, lifting up the bottom of his shirt to reveal the roundness of his bare stomach.

He was stunned when Draco reached out to touch him hesitantly, his hand stroking his bare skin in a gentle caress, looking at his stomach almost fondly, his lips curving into an amused and tender smile when he felt Harry tremble at his touch.

Then the blonde took a deep-breath, almost as though bracing himself for some imminent pain.

"Do you… Do you know who the donor was? I know that clinics don't tell unless they have the donor's permission to."

"I know. The Clinic does not."

"What do you mean? How could they not?"

"Because it was a muggle-clinic, I went in disguised as a woman," Harry explained. "I didn't choose one of their donors. I took in my own unmarked-vial, explaining that I had never been intimate before, that I felt awkward doing it myself and that if they would help me I would give them whatever they wanted. Of course the women were all understanding and helpful at my supposed nervousness. The truth was, I didn't want to make a mistake. You've no idea what I had to go through to get that one small vial; I couldn't afford to screw it up somehow. I made a rather generous donation to the Clinic as well, but it was worth it. I would give anything for this baby."

"You took your own vial?"

"Yes."

"Then who is the other father?"

Harry smiled at him, his emerald eyes extremely gentle as he looked up at him through his thick, dark lashes.

"You are, Draco."

"_What_?" Malfoy gasped, looking stunned and dazed. "_How_?"

"Pansy," he answered simply. "I knew that you and her were still friends, that you trusted her. So I told her my secret, that I love you, made her promise not to tell you. I gave her the vial, and she used magic to clean your sheets and fill it with your seed for me. I don't think that she would have done it, except that she knew I was telling the truth because I was crying when I asked her. I promised her that there would be no child that was more loved and cherished in this world, so she finally agreed."

"And when were you going to tell me this, or weren't you?"

"I don't know. I wanted to, because I want you to be a part of our lives, but…"

"But what, Harry?"

Harry trembled, biting his bottom lip briefly.

"I… I was afraid that if I did, you might try to take him away from me, and I couldn't bear that… It would have killed me…"

Draco actually flinched, pain flaring in his ash-grey eyes as he moved closer to Harry and drew him into his arms comfortingly.

"Oh, Harry… I'm _so sorry_ for all the pain that I've caused you… If you had only told me sooner…"

"It's alright," Harry whispered, curling his body into him automatically. "You're here for us now, that's what matters… That's everything…"

Draco kissed him then, their lips meeting for the third time.

Harry relaxed into the kiss with a low-moan, his hands twisting in the fabric on the back of the blonde's shirt as he clutched at him tightly.

"Draco…" he breathed softly against his lips, tugging him closer. "Please… Make love to me…"

"What, right here?"

"Here…"

"What if somebody comes looking for us?"

"I don't care… Besides, if we couldn't get off the plane, what makes you think that Jason could get back? Whoever tampered with my plane, they must have done something to trap us here, right? How could we be trapped if we could be rescued?"

"How do you know that we're trapped here?" Draco asked in puzzlement.

"Because after you fixed my leg, I tried to take us to my house again. I couldn't do it."

"Oh. Do you want me to try to take us to the Manor again?"

"Okay. Go ahead."

Draco nodded, slipping an arm around his shoulders, closing his eyes as he concentrated his mind on an image of his bedroom, picturing them both appearing in the middle of his king-sized, silk-sheeted, curtained-bed.

Harry gasped as he felt the air around them start to vibrate, throwing his arms around Draco's neck, burying his face against his shoulder, focusing on the fact that he really wanted to be with Draco at the place that the other man was picturing.

The combined-force of their magic together was enough to break through whatever barrier had stopped either of them from doing it alone, and they vanished from the beach, reappearing in the middle of a large bed, lying on their sides and facing each other, the exact position that Draco had pictured them in.

Harry smiled at him, gasping softly when Draco leaned closer to kiss him, surprising the former-Slytherin when he pressed a fingertip to his lips to stop him.

Then he drew his wand from the sheath that held it strapped to his lower-leg, conjuring his Patronus and sending it off with a message to Jason telling him that they were okay and safe at Malfoy Manor and that Harry would contact him again soon, then he set his wand down on a nearby bedside table and turned back to Draco with a slightly-nervous smile.

"What was that?" Draco asked him before he could say anything.

"What was what?" he asked in confusion.

"Your Patronus. What is it? I couldn't tell."

"Oh," Harry said, flushing pink a little with embarrassment at his question.

"I know that it used to be a stag while we were in school, and, like I said, I couldn't get a good look at it, but it didn't look like a deer to me at all."

"Yeah, it was, but it isn't anymore. It hasn't been since sixth-year. It's a dragon now, for you, Draco. I've always loved you, but my Patronus didn't change until then because that's when I was finally able to admit it to myself without feeling guilty like I was doing something wrong. I had no idea until then that male/male relationships were so widely accepted in Wizarding Society. For the first ten years of my life I was taught that the only sin that was worse then loving another man was believing that magic was real. I've broken both of those rules now. It was a lot for me to process, but I'm fine now with the choices that I've made and the stand that I've taken with the few friends that I have. More then fine."

"What do you mean exactly? What stand?"

"Most of my friends expected me to marry Ginny Weasley, Ron's baby sister. They just assumed that it was what I wanted without even asking me. She did to, for a while, but then in sixth-year she started to notice how I watched you, the way that I looked at you, how I was always thinking, even obsessing, about you. She was the first person that I told how I felt about you. That I love you. She was the one who told me that it was alright that I feel the way that I do, that it was less frowned upon in this secret-world that we share. It wasn't long after that that I came out of the cupboard to everyone about how I was. Most of them were disappointed, though there was the sudden influx of pleased males once I'd "switched sides", all of them wanting to be the "Savior of the Wizarding World"'s first time, which I promptly turned down, making it crystal-clear that if I couldn't have you, then I wouldn't have anyone. I think they've finally given up on me ever settling down. At least they've stopped trying to set me up with dates. Mrs. Weasley is planning a shower for me and the baby, though."

"Oh. Wow. May I come?"

"Of course. It's for your son after all. And… Whatever I am to you now…"

"Lover…" Draco whispered with soft eyes, leaning closer to kiss him briefly on the lips, then scattering gentle-kisses over his face, cheeks, chin, nose, forehead, and even his closed eyelids before stopping reluctantly. "Lover…"

Harry trembled at his words and actions, snuggling himself closer against his side and laying his head on his shoulder with a quiet, happy sigh.

"So," Draco asked, slipping an arm around Harry's waist and holding him close. "How do you know that it's a boy-child?"

"Well, I don't, since it's probably to soon to tell yet, I don't know much about male pregnancies, and I do plan to go to St. Mungo's before the shower, but it's what I want. To hold your son in my arms. To present him to you. I know how important a male-heir is to the older families, and I want to give you that."

"I'm sure that you will, Harry, but I will be perfectly happy with whatever we get. A little girl with your eyes would be just as welcomed and loved as a son."

The former Gryffindor smiled, sitting up a little to kiss him on the mouth, his lips parting slightly above his before they touched.

"I know."

Then their lips met, the kiss deepening quickly as Draco slid a hand down Harry's side, pressing lightly on his right hip to guide the slender brunette's body beneath his, careful not to rest to heavily atop him because of the baby, his pale hands then slipping under the fabric of the other man's shirt, touching and kneeding the gorgeously-tanned skin of Harry's upper-chest like a cat would, feeling his hardening nipples against his soft palms as a shudder rippled through Harry's body and transferred to his.

"_Draco_…" Harry moaned, panting loudly as he buried his face against his hair once they broke the kiss for air reluctantly.

"Oh, Merlin, _Draco_… I've wanted this for so long… I need you inside me… _Please_…"

Draco bit his lower lip to muffle his quick intake of breath at his request, but Harry heard him anyway, opening his green eyes and looking up at him with a questioning look, nervousness clear on his face now as he swallowed audibly, licking his lips.

"It's okay if you don't…" Harry whispered, trying and failing to hide his hurt at the thought of it.

"If you don't want to right now… We… We could just talk some more. We can do whatever you want. I don't want to scare you away by pushing too fast. This can be, move as fast or as slow as you want it to, I promise."

Draco shook his head, a faint-pink flush spreading over his pale cheeks quickly.

"It's not like that, Harry. I would, if I could, but I _literally_ can't. Because of the way my family is… I mean that honor is very important to us, so to avoid any illegitimate children; my father cast a chastity-charm on me before I left for Hogwarts in first-year. I can find release when I'm alone, but that's it. What you and Pansy did… Well, that was probably the only way that this could have happened."

"Oh," Harry said, disappointment clear in his eyes as he spoke. "So we have to be married before we can make love?"

"Yes. You seem upset, Harry. Do you not want to marry me?"

"Of course I do. You know I do. But you haven't seen me in _five years_, Draco. I love you with everything I am, and I want you more then I've ever wanted anyone or anything, but we can't just go out right now and get hitched."

"Why not?" Draco asked simply.

"_What_?" Harry gasped, his green eyes wide at his reaction.

"Look at it logically. People used to wed with people that they never even knew before the marriage, or if they were lucky they got to meet their Intended once before the wedding. We already have more then that. We have a history, and though it isn't exactly a positive one, we have very strong feelings for each other, and we have our baby."

Yes, but… I just…"

"What is the obstacle that stands between us?" Draco asked softly, lifting a hand to run it through Harry's hair tenderly, causing the brunette to close his eyes with a contented sigh as he stroked the full-length of the long strands.

"What is it that is holding you back from giving yourself to me today? This very hour, even? Are you afraid of what others will think?"

Harry opened his eyes at his last question, and Draco was surprised by how cold they were, like the dark green grass of spring coated in an unexpected layer of frost.

"_Never_," he said firmly, his voice determined. "I've never given a damn what the Wizarding Public thinks of me, and I'm going to marry you today, this very hour, and if they don't like it, then they can just kiss my pregnancy-fattened ass!"

Draco blinked, his lips curving into a soft smile of amusement as he leaned forward to press a brief-kiss to Harry's lips.

"I like your ass," he stated blatantly, his gray eyes sparkling. "I was checking you out while I fixed up your leg. And nobody but me is allowed to touch your ass, let alone kiss it or anything else."

The frost in Harry's eyes melted into soft, green pools, the venerability returning as he shifted closer and twined his arms around the blonde's slender upper-torso tightly, placing his forehead firmly against the side of his neck as he whispered near his ear.

"I would never be able to allow anyone but you such intimacy… I think… I think that I might actually kill anyone who tried to…"

Draco drew him closer, chuckling quietly.

"I admire your intent to stay pure for me, but that might be a bit of an overreaction."

"That wasn't a joke, Draco. When… When I'm really upset… or frightened, the magic… The magic just rises up out of me from my core and lashes out at whoever angers or scares me. I've tried to control it, but… I'm not very good at it. My Comforter is trying to help, though I'm not certain that it's truly working. I should probably just give up on it altogether."

"Your... Comforter?" Draco asked hesitantly, uncertain of the other man's meaning.

"That's what me and her decided I would call her since I didn't like calling her my Shrink. It made it sound too much like I have a metal-problem when I had to explain it to other people. At first mostly just my friends since I'm my own boss. Now a lot of people go to her, for the same problem, or for other reasons, because I supported her publicly and told everyone that she was very helpful to me. I still see her. Every Tuesday afternoon."

"Oh? Who is she?"

"Ginny, actually. Why?"

"Just curious. Can I not wonder about my lover's life?"

"Of course you can. Ask me anything you want."

Draco's expression turned serious, and he pressed a kiss to the top of the brunette's head, inhaling subtly, wondering what scent of shampoo he used to wash his soft hair.

"Harry James Potter," he began, his voice soft and completely honest as he continued to stroke the other man's long hair tenderly.

"Will you come with me now to the Ministry? Will you consent to be Bonded with me? To love me as I love you? To care for and love our children as I love you and will love them?"

Harry trembled against him and tightened his hold, his voice sounding like a joyful-sob as he answered quickly.

"I w-will. I promise. There's never been anyone but you, Draco. Only you."

Draco smiled, sitting up and pulling Harry with him, coaxing him to stand up slowly, steadying him and looking concerned when he swayed on his feet a bit.

"Are you okay? Do you usually have problems with balance? I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

"No, I'm fine. It's not the baby, it's you. You make my ankles weak when you touch me…"

Draco smirked, pulling him closer against his side gently, slipping his arm around his waist snugly.

"Don't you mean I make your knees weak?"

"No, I mean my ankles. I've always thought that saying was stupid. It's the ankles that help hold you up and shift to bear your weight and keep you standing."

"True. So, I'm the only one who has ever kissed those sweet, strawberry-red lips of yours?"

Harry flushed, pink spreading across his cheekbones rapidly at his question.

"Yes."

"Not even Cho? I did hear rumors."

He was surprised when the former Gryffindor snorted quietly.

"Hardly. Cho is a liar. She spread that rumor herself because she knew that Cedric was in love with me. Or, at least, with who he thought I was. I told him that my heart did and always would belong to another. He understood, and she knows damn well that I'm gay because she tried to force herself on me to try to prove to Cedric that I wasn't gay."

"Really?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes that Harry could not see. "What happened?"

"Nothing. She couldn't manage to get a reaction out of me before I pushed her away. I filed a restraining-order with the ministry informing them that she had sexually harassed me, and Cedric was horrified and dumped her for it. He's married and settled down now with Viktor Krum, if it can be called settled since they travel around with Viktor's Quietude team during the season."

"Oh. Well, shall we go?"

"Yes."

"Okay. It's traditional for each of the people being Bonded to have two friends, or family members, who are close to them there to witness the Ceremony. Do you know who you want to have?"

"Ron and Hermione," Harry answered without hesitation. "You?"

"Vincent and Greg Crabbe-Goyle. Pansy's traveling, and Blaise wouldn't want to be there."

"Why not?"

Because he's always wanted to Bond with me."

"Oh. Why didn't you?…" Harry asked softly, biting his lower-lip in his distress.

"Because I was never interested in him that way. I'm not gay. I've never wanted a guy. I've never really wanted anyone. I've always thought that I had plenty of time to settle down, to decide what I wanted and needed, to explore and decide what I would be when the time came to choose my Mate. But you… You make me burn inside, Harry… It makes me want to be able to be with you in that way, because I want to make love with you, to feel your warm skin against mine, to _feel _you. Your beating heart against my chest, your breath against my neck, your arms around my shoulders… Just your _touch_… I want you to be my Mate. I didn't realize until you started flirting with me just how… how _lonely_ I was… And… And it _hurt_… It hurt _bad_… I know that I'm not that good at explaining how I feel… Most Slytherin's aren't, because they find it hard to trust, but I _need_ you, Harry… I _want _you. I always have. In my life, in my heart, in my bed. Forever. Until the day I take my last breath and beyond."

Harry's green eyes glazed over at his declaration, his breath hitching in his chest as his heart sped up instantly.

"_Oh, Godric_…" he whimpered in the back of his throat as a violent tremor of longing passed through his body and into the blonde's where they touched each other.

"Let's go, please… I need you now, Draco… I need you _so much_…"

Draco nodded, tightening his arm around the other man's shoulders, and they vanished.


	3. Chapter 3 Bonding Preperations

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**TearfullPixie, HeidiFox, ShadowXMoonlight**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 Bonding Preparations**

Draco apperated them directly into the Ministry, linking his arm through Harry's and leading him down a corridor that was labeled as Engagements and Bondings, opening one of the doors and pulling him into an unoccupied room.

He led him over to a small round-table and motioned for him to sit down, taking the chair nearest him and keeping hold of his hand, smiling at him encouragingly.

"Now what?" Harry asked, his voice squeaking a little with nervousness.

"We wait. When I opened the door I triggered a self-replacing spell that tells the person that's in charge of this section of the Ministry that we're here."

"Oh."

"Yes."

Not even five minutes later a short, balding man appeared in the room, his blue eyes looking around until he located them.

"How can I help you today?" he asked politely, moving to take the last remaining chair that was on the opposite side of the table from them.

"We're here to be Bonded," Draco said, his voice automatically slipping into his "Malfoy-Tone".

"Of course," the man said with a smile, using his wand to call two sheets of paper and a quill and ink from a nearby drawer, dipping the quill and preparing to write on the top sheet.

"May I ask which of you is the Dominant partner? It's not really necessary that you tell me, but it does make our records more complete."

"I am," Draco answered, his grey eyes flicking down briefly to glance at his and Harry's clasped hands atop the table then back up to the man.

"And your name?"

"Draco S. Malfoy."

The man nodded and wrote down his name, then blinked rapidly as Malfoy's birth-records appeared in front of him on the table.

"Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy-Black?"

"Yes."

"It says here that your Godfather is Serverus Snape. Do you want any of them to be your Witnesses?"

"No."

"Very well. Who do you want so that I may inform them that they need to be here soon?"

"Vincent Crabbe Jr. and Gregory Goyle Jr."

"Alright. What is the state of your health?"

"Perfect. Just had an examination a few days ago, actually."

"Very good," he said with a nod, moving his quill to the second sheet before turning to Harry.

"And your name?"

"Harry J. Potter."

The man wrote down his name, actually looking shocked at his answer as his birth-records appeared on the table.

"Son of James and Lily Potter-Evans – Deceased?"

"Yes."

"Your Godfathers are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin – Deceased?"

"Yes."

"Who do you wish to be your Witnesses?"

"Ronald and Hermione Weasley-Granger."

"Very well. And your health?"

"Um..." he said, glancing up at Draco with an uncertain look, not sure what to say.

"He has a cut on his lower-leg," Draco said. "I'll be taking him to Saint Mungos after this to get it healed while you arrange for the Bonding."

The man nodded, making a note on the sheet. "Is that all?"

"No. He's pregnant with my child."

He looked at them both in surprise, clearly shocked again, watching as color flooded Harry's cheeks and he squirmed uncomfortably, unconsciously leaning closer to Draco, relived when the blonde slipped his arm around his waist supportively, his hand caressing the hip soothingly beneath the table where the man wouldn't be able to see.

"I see."

"No, I don't think that you do," Draco said, his voice turning cold at the other man's tone.

"We are not getting married because we weren't careful. We are getting married because we love each other. In fact, yesterday I didn't even know that he _was_ expecting. We have never been intimate. If you check your records of me, you will see that I _cannot_ be intimate because of the old pure-blood chastity laws. The pregnancy was arranged without my knowledge, but it's still my child, my Mate. Your old-fashioned attitude is exactly the reason that the Ministry is losing popularity with the public. I'm not saying that sleeping around is okay, it's not, _but_, if we had been together in that way, we'd still deserve the same respect as any couple that had not. We'd still be citizens of the Magical-Realm."

The man's face flushed red at Draco's reprimand, and he sighed quietly.

"I apologize Mr. Malfoy. I didn't mean to give offense. Perhaps it's time that I retired. I'm part of a dying world now, a world where honor used to mean something. A world where when you fell in love you committed yourself to that person and that person only. Forever."

"I accept your apology," Draco said with a nod. "I do understand what you mean. I'm from that dying world as well, and I plan to raise my children the same way that I was by my parents."

* * *

><p>Harry sat on an examination table in a small, private room in St. Mungos, his shoulders hunched slightly, pouting over the fact that Draco had had to stay in the waiting room instead of coming in with him while he waited impatiently for his healer.<p>

The door opened briefly as the older man came in with his clipboard and shut it behind him, already studying Harry as he came closer.

"Hello, Harry. It's been a while. What can I do for you today?"

"I cut my leg on broken-glass from a mirror," he said briefly, not in the mood for chitchat.

"Hmmm…" the healer said thoughtfully. "Which leg?"

Harry pointed to it instead of answering, shifting onto his stomach on the table reluctantly to give him better access to the wound.

He rolled up the leg of Harry's jeans carefully, studying the stitching in surprise.

"This is surprisingly well done. Did you tend to it yourself?"

"No. My Fiancé did it."

"Really? Hmmm… I don't suppose that I could meet him sometime?"

"He's out in the waiting room," Harry said, unable to keep his irritation and unhappiness at the situation out of his voice. "Your nurses wouldn't let him come in here with me because he's not my husband yet."

"Their just jealous," he explained bluntly, vanishing the stitches and clearing out the cut, healing it quickly but thoroughly. "Even I find you attractive and I'm your healer, which I would prefer that you not spread around so that I don't lose my job. I'll handle them and get him in here for you, but first, is there anything else that you want to tell me?"

"Like what?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

"Did he cause this?"

"Who?"

"Your Fiancé. Did he hit you?"

"_What_?" the former Gryffindor gasped, his green eyes darkening with anger, the overhead lights flickering violently as everything on the nearby counter rattled loudly.

"Draco would _never_ harm me!"

"Easy, Harry," he said, holding up his hand placatingly. "I believe you. I only asked it because you're wearing a Glamour."

Harry blinked, relaxing at the reminder of why he wore the Glamour, his fists unclenching as he breathed in several slow, deep breaths to gain control of himself.

The last thing that he wanted to do was lose control of his magic and hurt his healer. He owed the man more then that for taking care of him all these years, even if it was just his job.

"I'm not wearing the Glamour to hide bruises, Ian."

"Then why are you wearing it, Harry?"

"Because… I'm pregnant, and I'm not ready for it to go public yet. I don't need the stress."

"I see. Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"Wow. You must be showing, then."

"Not as much as you would think, but I know that everything's okay. It's only because of my lack of proper nutrition as a child. I had it checked by a muggle doctor while I was disguised as a woman so that I wouldn't have to come here. I trust you not to say anything to anyone about my visits, but I know that they're still noted and commented on by the press, particularly Rita Skeeter since we have a somewhat negative history."

"Yes, that woman is quite awful. Do you mind if I take a look?"

Harry sat up, rolling his pant-leg back down as he removed the Glamour, lifting up the bottom of his shirt to reveal his slender hips above the waist of his jeans and his slightly-rounded stomach.

Ian stepped closer, reaching out to touch his lower-torso carefully, feeling around with gentle-fingers for a few minutes.

"Well, everything's fine as far as I can tell. Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Honestly, I'm perfectly fine with waiting, but if Draco wants to find out then I'll set up an appointment for sometime this week if I can. It depends on what's going on since we're getting Bonded after this."

"Well, congratulations. You wait here while I go deal with those nurses and get your Fiancé in here for you, alright?"

"Okay. Thank you, Ian," Harry said with a grateful smile.

"Of course," he said, nodding as he opened the door and shut it behind himself.

Harry hummed to himself quietly as he swung his legs back and forth in front of the table like an energetic, excited child, a soft, smitten little smile curving his lips as he thought about Draco fondly, his green eyes gentle with emotion.

He stopped instantly when Draco came into the room not five minutes later, but the smile stayed as well as the emotion as the gorgeous blonde strode over to him and took him into his arms in a tight-embrace, placing a reluctantly-brief, but firm-kiss to his lips before releasing him, twining their fingers together as he leaned against the table next to him casually as Ian entered behind him and shut the door again before picking up his quill and clipboard and writing a few things down about his patient quickly.

"Alright, your leg is healed, and the child is doing well. Would you like to set up an appointment for an ultra-sound?"

Harry shrugged, acting as though Ian hadn't already asked the question, glancing up at Draco through his long, dark lashes with a questioning-smile.

"Do you want to find out, Draco? I'm okay to wait for now, but if you want to know..."

"I'd like to, but it's up to you, Harry baby."

Harry flushed at his endearment, leaning closer against his side unconsciously.

"When do you have time free to do it, Ian?"

"Tomorrow at the earliest. Twelve o' clock."

"That's okay, right?" Harry asked Draco.

"Of course. We'll take it."

"Very well," Ian said, writing the information down as he spoke. "Twelve o' clock. Harry Potter and Draco?..."

"Malfoy," Harry filled in for him.

Ian looked surprised at that, but he continued writing without pause.

"Draco Malfoy. Personal matter. I always write that on your papers," he explained to Harry. "It seemed best since there's always so many people trying to pry into your personal life. It truly makes me thankful that all I am is a simple healer."

Harry nodded at him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I used to spend a lot of time wishing that I was normal, or at least as normal as a wizard can get anyway, but then one day I just stopped because I realized that I was at least content with who and what I am, and that's more then most people ever get to have and be. Sure I was lonely, but I also loved more deeply then the people around me, and even my friends and adopted-family could ever dream of," he said, smiling up at Draco with green eyes that were glowing with love and a fierce-joy.

"And I finally got my happily ever after..."

Ian smiled, watching as Draco leaned down the several inches necessary to kiss Harry deeply, their mouths connecting intricately, perfectly, like the pieces of a beautiful puzzle as they touched, slipping out the door unnoticed.

"So," Draco asked, pulling back from the kiss reluctantly after a few minutes. "Why do you call him by his first name?"

"Why?" Harry asked him with a grin, still panting slightly from the heated kiss. "Jealous?"

He was surprised when Draco actually glared at him, his grey eyes stormy as he answered him softly. "Yes, I am."

"I'm sorry," Harry said truthfully, reaching out to touch his left cheek with gentle fingers. "I was only teasing you. You know I love you. Ian's my friend, that's all. He wasn't always, of course, but he's been my healer ever since I left Hogwarts. You can't know someone that long without at least knowing them a little. I belong to you and you alone, Draco. I always have, and I always will. No matter what happens. I promise. Now let's go get married, okay?"

"Alright?" Draco said, taking his hand in his, perhaps gripping it with unnecessary-tightness as he apperated them back to the Ministry.


	4. Chapter 4 The Bonding

**Thank you for your reviews! :**

**TearfullPixie, HeidiFox, OMGILoveToOmNomNoms**

**I'm sorry about the wait, but, enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 The Bonding**

Ron and Hermione hurried together to the Bonding chamber, having gotten separate messages sent to their offices informing them that Harry had requested them both as his Witnesses to his marriage to Draco Malfoy, shock still on their faces as they glanced at each other in stunned-silence.

They entered the room quickly, spotting Harry easily since he wore new robes of white, the color indicating his virgin status.

Most surprisingly, Malfoy to wore white, his pale, delicate-looking hands clutching at Harry's shoulders, the brunette's arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they kissed almost desperately.

Their best friend's full, soft lips were obviously open beneath the blonde's, his tongue buried in the wet, silken-heat of his former enemy's mouth, both of them embarrassed and flushed as Harry shuddered in his embrace, whimpering and tightening his hold on him before moaning faintly in the back of his throat.

"God, Draco..," he panted. "I need you so much… I love you…"

"I love you too, Harry baby. Always have," he promised, his soft voice somehow sounding like a deep, to-the-soul caress, shaking with desire as he leaned their foreheads together and stared into his eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione called as they walked up to them. "Can we talk to you?"

Harry turned at the sound of her voice, smiling contentedly and leaning back against Draco's chest when the other man's arms twined themselves around his hips loosely from behind.

"Of course. Vince and Greg aren't here yet, so we have time."

"_Vince and Greg_?" Ron repeated in disbelief.

"Alone?" Hermione asked him, ignoring her husband.

"Anything that you want to say to me can be said in front of Draco," he responded sharply, a thin-layer of ice coating the surface of his green eyes quickly.

Hermione flinched, hurt flickering in her brown eyes, looking like she was about to protest before Ron put a comforting and cautioning hand on her shoulder, knowing Harry was just feeling nervous and venerable, even if he would never admit it to them.

"Does he know how you feel?" Ron asked him gently. "How long you've felt it? Does he know about your condition? That's all that we want to know, for your sake, Harry. We don't want to see you be hurt. Teddy needs you."

"He knows," Harry answered softly, his eyes thawing as he relaxed again against Draco. "He knows everything."

"Apparently not," Draco commented, pressing his lips to the shell of Harry's ear as he spoke. "Who is Teddy?"

"My Godson," Harry answered with an embarrassed blush. "Teddy Lupin. He lives with me because his parents died in the war. He's sort of your cousin I guess, which is weird since he calls me daddy. He just turned five about a week or so ago."

"Yes, I guess that is a little weird. So we already have a son?"

"Uh, huh, though I'll leave it up to him whether he wants to call you father. You are the father of his sibling, but that doesen't mean that he'll be comfortable with calling you that. You might not be comfortable with it even, I don't know."

"I'm fine with it as long as he is."

"Shouldn't Teddy be here, Harry?" Ron interrupted them.

"_Oh_! Of course," Harry answered quickly.

"I knew that I was forgetting something. It was just all so sudden. Could you please go pick him up from Andromeda's, Hermione?"

"Okay," she said with a sympathetic smile before Apparating away.

"Do you have your parents rings, Harry?" Ron asked him next.

Harry sighed and slapped his palm to his forehead before he spoke.

"Yes," he answered, pressing his left hand to his chest as though touching something beneath his shirt.

"I always wear them on this chain around my neck. They're the only possessions I own that I would be grieved over if I lost, other then my wand."

"Well, that, and your locket," Ron teased him with a grin.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "But they're all on this chain so I don't have to worry about them."

"What locket?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry blushed, pink tingeing his cheeks, but he drew the chain out from under his shirt, taking the rings off of it, opening the old-fashioned, oval-shaped silver locket, revealing two pictures.

One was of Draco wearing sky-blue robes, a combination of exasperation, suppressed-laughter and softness in his grey eyes as he smiled a beautiful smile.

"I remember when this was taken," the blonde said softly as he touched the locket gently. "How did you?… Pansy."

"Yes, Pansy sent it to me," Harry admitted. "I have the full-sized version at home, but I always carry this one with me."

"And this must be Teddy?" he questioned, looking to the second photograph with interest.

"Yes."

"Is his hair _green_?"

Harry winced, amusement filling his emerald eyes as he nodded.

"Yes. I tried to get him to change it for the picture, but he was adamant that it stay. Teddy does not like to look "normal" as he puts it, and since he's a Metamorphosis like his mother was, he never has to be."

Hermione came back with Teddy just then, so he didn't say anything in response, his grey eyes studying the little boy that they had just been discussing curiously.

His shoulder length hair was a soft-auburn today, pulled back into a neat ponytail with a black band, and his eyes were the same shade of emerald green as Harry's, shining as he looked back at Malfoy, studying him as he was being studied.

"Teddy," Harry greeted him, bending down to scoop him up into his arms for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Teddy squirmed in his arms a little, but Harry knew that it was just for show, because the little boy had told him many times that he loved it when he gave him affection.

Teddy giggled then, hugging and kissing him back.

"Daddy."

Harry smiled, reaching out with his free hand to take Draco's, shifting closer to him.

"I'd like you to meet someone, Teddy. You know who this is."

Teddy nodded, a grin coming to his small face as he looked at Malfoy.

"Beautiful cousin Draco," he stated. "Daddy loves you."

Harry's cheeks pinkened again with slight-embarrassment at his words, but he nodded in agreement, his green eyes soft as he smiled a gentle-smile at Draco.

"That's right, Teddy, I love him, so we are going to be Bonded together now because of that love."

"Oh. So Cousin Draco loves you too, Daddy?"

Harry nodded, and Draco squeezed his hand in his gently.

"Yes, I do. I love your Daddy very much, so I hope that you will not mind that you'll have to share him from now on."

"No, I don't mind, Cousin Draco, because you make Daddy happy. Besides, I already had to share him with your memory anyway. Daddy never forgot you. Not ever since Hogwarts. He told me that he never would either. You're the only one besides me that can hold Daddy's heart."

Harry flushed again, his cheeks turning deep-red as he looked at Draco, shrugging his shoulders in a helpless gesture, his thumb caressing the back of the blonde's hand that he still held firmly within his own.

"So is Cousin Draco going to be my Daddy now to, Daddy?" Teddy asked as he spoke up again.

"Yes, Teddy, he is," Harry answered, finally releasing Draco from his loving-gaze as he looked at his son.

"But you do not have to call him Dad unless you want to, though you'll still have to listen to him the same way that you listen to me, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy, I will."

"Good boy," Harry said, smiling and kissing his little forehead. "Will you bring us my parents rings during the Ceremony?"

"Sure. Of course, Daddy."

"Thank you, Teddy," Draco said, moving to enfold them both in his arms tenderly, pressing his lips to the boy's soft-auburn hair.

The Bonder arrived just then, so Harry set Teddy down and watched him go and stand next to Hermione and Ron after handing the little boy the rings.

Then he took his place next to Draco, raising his left hand and placing his palm flat against the blonde's right, signifying the fact that, well they were both equals, Harry had chosen to take the place of the Submissive in their relationship, symbolically taking the place of the female in regards to taking his Dominant's name and Child-Bearing.

The man looked surprised at this, since of the two of them, Harry appeared to be the stronger one, but he nodded his head and drew his wand, placing it above their clasped hands.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, promise to take care of, to treasure and protect, to provide for, Harry Potter? To do the same with any and all offspring that may or may not result from your union?"

"I do," Draco answered, his voice firm with commitment and love.

A wide strip of Slytherin green silk ribbon came out of the tip of the Bonder's wand, magic guiding it down to their connected hands, wrapping it around their wrists tightly, but not to tight, flaring brightly for a moment as the two ends connected together seamlessly.

"Do you, Harry Potter, promise to care for and to treasure, Draco Malfoy? To do the same with any and all offspring that may or may not result from your union?"

"I do," Harry promised, smiling at Draco over their hands as a second ribbon, this one Gryffindor red, came from the wand-tip and twined around their wrists the same way that the first one had.

"Then by the power taught to me, I now pronounce you Draco and Harry Malfoy. You may now kiss your Beloved."

They both moved closer to each other, their hands still bound by the ribbons as their lips met in a tender-kiss, feeling a sudden, soothing-heat on the skin where their palms touched, pulling back reluctantly to watch the ribbons magically sink beneath the skin of their wrists, leaving green and red tattoo-like markings on their flesh, the marks of a Bonding.

Teddy brought the rings forward as they each let go of the others hand, and Draco took them with a smile and a soft 'thank you' to the boy, slipping the former Gryffindor's mother's ring onto his finger and pressing a gentle-kiss to his knuckles.

Harry blushed, smiling as he handed him his father's ring, placing it on Draco's finger, surprising the blonde when he lifted his hand up until it was level with his face, closing his eyes and lowering his head to press his forehead to the back of his hand in a gesture of Submission, kissing his fingers when he raised his head again to stare deep into Draco's stunned, grey eyes with a soft smile.

"I love you, Draco…" he said quietly, his green eyes gentle.

"And I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled, moving to put his arms around him, laying his head on his shoulder.

"I want you to take me home, Draco…"

"Of course, Harry love. Um, where do you live?"

He blinked, perplexed when Harry laughed softly, lifting his head to look up at him.

"I meant your home, baby. Our home."

"You mean Malfoy Manor?" he asked in some surprise.

"Yes, unless you'd rather us not live there. I do have four houses, including the one that me and Teddy have been living in together."

"No, I'm perfectly fine with you living in the Manor, Harry. Both of you. It's not like there isn't plenty of space. Especially since you'll be sharing my room, and my bed. You have four houses? Why?"

"Potter Manor, my father's home, where me and Teddy have been staying since his parents died, the Evan's house, my mother's parents home before they passed, Black Manor, **(Grimauld Place)** that my Godfather Sirius Black left me before he was killed, and the Lupin's small house that they left me before they were killed. Teddy doesen't know about that last one, but of course it'll be his when he comes of age."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Um, just give me a sec, then we can go, okay?"

"Alright."

Harry beckoned to Teddy, Ron and Hermione, scooping the little boy up into his arms when they came over and kissing his tiny cheek.

"Teddy, I'm going to go home with Draco now, okay? I'll be staying the night with him so that we can talk, then we'll come and pick you up from Andromeda's in the morning before my ultra-sound appointment so that you can be there with us to see the baby."

"Okay, Daddy. Have fun talking to Cousin Draco."

"I will, Teddy, thank you."

Hermione and Ron congratulated them, Draco said goodbye to Teddy, and they all left, Ron back to work, Hermione taking Teddy back to his Grandmother's and then to work, and Draco and Harry to Malfoy Manor.


	5. Chapter 5 LoveMaking

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**HeidiFox, TearfullPixie, Daddys little crazy bitch**

**I hope you like this, and please check out my poll. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 5 Love-Making **

They reappeared back in Draco's room, and the blonde led Harry by the hand over to the bed, drawing him closer until they stood mere inches apart.

Then he took Harry's wand, and his own, placing them side-by-side on the bedside table silently.

He reached out to place his hands on the back of Harry's neck, making him shiver as he drew them down his neck slowly, touching the silver fastenings on the brunette's white robes, feeling his own body tremble in anticipation as well as Harry's as he unhooked the silver buttons and drew the robes off his body, tossing them onto a nearby chair.

Then Harry did the same for him.

Draco pressed his lips to his in a gentle-kiss, pulling him closer, and Harry clutched at his shoulders with a low-moan of pure, unresisting want, melting against him in unspoken-surrender.

They grabbed at each other's clothes now, their breathing fast and loud in the room, uncaring as they actually ripped and tore the fabric from their bodies, their mouths meeting, then separating, then meeting again in a fast-paced dance until they both stood before the other naked, bare-skin against bare-skin as they lost themselves in touch, in kisses, in love.

Harry whimpered into his lover's kiss, helpless with need as Draco's beautiful, slender hands explored his quivering, scar-scattered body tenderly.

He gasped softly in reaction when they slid down his back to squeeze his butt, arching his back to push himself closer into his touch eagerly, moaning loudly as Draco's lips fastened to the skin of his neck, sucking gently, but hard enough to leave a mark.

"_Draco_…" he whimpered, clinging to him unconsciously, a soft, desire-laden cry escaping his parted lips as he begged him for more.

"_Ahhhh! Please, I need you inside me, please_…"

Draco smiled against his neck, releasing his skin from his mouth to reach for his wand, gesturing for Harry to lay down on his back on the bed with his legs spread open for him, which he quickly did with a whimper of expectation of what was to come as he looked up at him.

"This might feel a little weird," he said softly, his grey eyes dark with lust, but clearly sincere as he moved to stand at the foot of the bed between the Gryffindor's feet.

"But I won't hurt you. I won't ever harm you, I promise. Just relax, okay, love?"

Harry nodded, his emerald green eyes trusting and dark with want as he looked back at him with a small curve of his ruby-red lips, licking them briefly to moisten them.

Then he jerked slightly, saliva-wet lips parting in surprise as he felt the tip of Draco's wand touch his entrance, blinking as a thick, cream-like substance coated his warm insides.

"If you get scared, just tell me to stop and I will."

Harry wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he nodded again, shocked when Draco started to slowly slip his wand into his slick hole, actually moaning at how it felt as the long, polished-wood penetrated his ass.

The wand was a little less then halfway inside him when he stopped Draco with a whispered-plea for mercy.

"Oh, _Godric, Draco_, please, _no more_. I like it, but please no more. I need _you_ inside me now. I can't take anymore, _please_, _take me_!"

Draco nodded, withdrawing his wand from him carefully, cleaning it of cream with a whispered spell and setting it back on the bedside table beside the other, enjoying Harry's quiet-whimper when he then slid his hand between his lower-cheeks, slipping two of the slender fingers inside him gently.

Harry moaned loudly, feeling his muscles clench around his husband's fingers briefly, relaxing with a sigh as Draco kissed him after moving up onto his knees on the bed beside him without pulling his hand away so that the fingers slid in deeper without any resistance.

He arched into his touch instinctively, feeling his locket slide to the right side on his chest, coming to rest with a familiar, solid weight against his collarbone, his breathing fast and shallow with heightened-sensitivity as Draco added a third finger inside him slowly.

"_Draco_…" he whimpered pleadingly.

"_Oh, Godric_.. _My love_, _please_… Come inside me, _I beg_! Claim my body as yours, for it has been since the first time that I saw you so long ago. There could never be anyone for me but you. You're my Romeo… My Draco…"

Draco smiled, withdrawing his fingers from him carefully, his hands encircling Harry's waist gently as he stretched out on top of him, lowering his fair-haired head down close to his to stare deep into his eyes lovingly.

"And you are my Juliet. My Harry."

Draco kissed him then, and Harry moaned, a tremor of longing traveling the length of his bare body as he opened his legs again, spreading them wider as he lifted his hips to press his intimate-opening against the evidence of Draco's need, silently begging him with his eyes and body, feeling beyond the Realm of word and thought now as they touched, so close now to the fulfillment of their mutual desire and Bonding Vows.

Draco adjusted his position without a word, uniting their bodies in wondrous-passion, moving inside him in slow, gentle movements as he grasped his hipbones tenderly until Harry relaxed beneath him, holding him close in his arms, enjoying how his Submissive's fingers squeezed his shoulders with every thrust of his slender hips against his.

Draco barely restrained a moan at how amazing it felt to be inside the other man, starting to press kisses all over his awestruck lover's face, capturing his lips with his, nibbling and licking at the corners of his mouth in between kisses and words.

"_Mmmm, Harry_… _You're so beautiful_… _So hot and tight_… _I love you_… I've never felt this way before… I feel as though my heart is going to burst right out of my chest to fly into your hands. How can you stand it? How have you handled it all these years? It must have been so _tormenting_… My poor, _beautiful_… _Sexy, hot, tight, marvelous, wonderful Harry_… You feel… _so amazing. I love you_. I love you naked, how venerable yet trusting you feel beneath me… You feel amazing, Harry. _I love you so much_… _Come with me to_ _paradise, my dark-haired angel… My beautiful lover,_ your skin is _so soft_… It's like silk sliding against mine…"

Harry blushed at his words, his voice rough with the sexual-tension that possessed his body the same as Draco did as he answered him.

"I never would have taken you for the "talking during love-making" type," he joked teasingly before his green eyes turned more serious as he smiled up at him tenderly.

"I won't lie to you and say that it was easy, Draco. The loneliness was… There aren't words. But I had devoted myself to you, body, mind, heart and soul, and, whether you knew about it or not, I could _never_ betray my love for you, not even for a few moments of paid-comfort. It would have been wrong, in so many ways, and it wouldn't have worked anyway. The only touch of that kind my body will accept is _yours_. Anyone who has ever tried to touch me with lustful-intentions, or even loving ones, is harshly rejected. I want none but you, and my magic knows this, so it lashes out at anyone that is not you in response. Truthfully, most of the Wizarding Community probably thinks that I'm Frigid…"

"Well, we will just have to prove them wrong about that then, won't we?" Draco asked with a grin of pure mischief, laying his sweat-soaked forehead against Harry's, their long damp hair mingling, black and gold against the grey-silk pillows as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Yes.." Harry whispered, his green eyes dark with longing, crying out as Draco started to thrust into him faster now, bucking up into his body so that he slid deeper inside him.

"_Uhhhhh, Draco_! Oh, Godric… _Yes!-Yes!-Yes!-Yes!_ Oh, my love, my husband, my all… My world. _I love you so_…"

They came together then, tears of joy sliding down from the corners of Harry's eyes, dotting the pillows with circles of wet-salt as he smiled up at his lover with trembling lips, a soft whimper escaping his throat when Draco moved to kiss him, then kissing away his tears lovingly as he pulled out of him and drew him closer into his arms, his pale, slender fingers caressing his tanned, scarred bare-back with gentle hands as he hung his head over his neck, resting his chin flat on Harry's right shoulder-blade as he closed his tired, grey eyes and just held him close while they enjoyed the peaceful silence and rested together to regain their breath.

"I love you, Draco…" Harry murmured softly when Malfoy pulled back to smile at him, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the skin of the blonde's chest, just over his beating heart.

"Thank you for loving me, my darling… I could think of no greater gift that you could possibly give me. It's the only thing that I need from you, the only thing that I want. Just you. Just your love."

"I love you to, Harry. And your love is all that I need. I wonder what my parents will think of this development."

"You mean that you're going to tell them?" Harry gasped softly, his green eyes going wide with the alarm of a young boy remembering blinding terror at the hands of Lucius.

"Of course," Draco answered him with some confusion, watching Harry's face warily.

"They're my parents. You, Teddy, and our baby are my life now, my family, but they still deserve my courtesy to tell them before the paper does for raising me all these years. Besides, either they've probably already heard us, or the house-elves have and reported it to them. You and I weren't exactly quiet, love."

"You're right..." Harry muttered, looking ashamed now.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still frightened of him.. Have been ever since.. You know.. Your mother helped me, but.."

"Oh, Harry… He would _never_ really harm you. Not for the world. And, he may have seemed cruel and cold, but he was only protecting mother and I. Here, in our home, he's nothing like he is in public. He loves us. And I know, given the chance, he will love you too. And the children. Trust me, Sweetie. Everything will work out fine. I know it."

"I do trust you.." Harry promised, covering his mouth with his hand as a large yawn escaped him.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I'm used to taking a nap around this time.. Plus, all the pleasant physical exertion.. Do you mind?"

"No, it's fine, baby," Draco reassured him, kissing his cheek gently.

"How about we grab a shower together and get cleaned up? Then you can take your nap, and I'll go talk to my parents so that you don't have to deal with the stress of it. We can go see them together after you wake up. How does that sound to you?"

"Mmmm…" Harry hummed, smiling as Draco pulled him closer, hugging him tenderly and pressing his lips to his briefly.

"It sounds wonderful, Draco… It sounds perfect…"


	6. Chapter 6 Telling The Malfoys Senior

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**TearfullPixie, OMGILoveToOmNomNoms**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter six Telling The Malfoys Senior**

Draco descended the Grand Marble-Staircase that led down to the lower-levels of the Manor, dressed in ice-blue silk pajamas, a matching robe and slippers, feeling much refreshed after their shower, having brushed out and dried his long, golden-blonde hair with a spell while he had sat on the end of his bed and watched Harry drift into dreams as he watched Draco in return with a peaceful, happy sigh.

He slipped silently into the library, drifting through the door opposite the one that he had just come through and into the parlor to stand in front of the two chairs that his parents were sitting in beside the fireplace together.

"Father, Mother," he began, nodding his head at them respectfully. "I have news. Good news."

"What is it, my son?" Narcissa asked softly, her eyes lit with hope.

"Have you finally decided to settle down and give us grandchildren?"

"Better then that, Mother," he answered her, his head tilting to the side proudly as he smiled widely.

"I am quite settled now. I was Bonded today at the Ministry."

"_Bonded_?" Lucius spoke up in stunned-surprise. "To whom?"

Draco held out his hand to him in answer, watching as his father took it and examined the green and scarlet Bonding-Lines and ring.

"A Gryffindor, Draco?" he inquired with a raised brow.

"Yes, Father, but not just any Gryffindor. Harry Potter."

"_Harry Potter_?" he repeated, shock actually breaking through his calm façade.

"Why would he Bond himself to you? You've always fought. Well, except in the past six years."

"Because he's in love with me, and I love him back. The Union has been fully-consummated."

"I'm confused, Draco," Narcissa stated. "How is this better then you deciding to marry another and settle down?"

"Because we love each other, and because Harry has a Godson that calls him daddy, so you already have a grandchild, and because he is pregnant with our child."

"_We have grandchildren_?" she gasped, her eyes going wide with confused-delight. "He's pregnant? How would you know already? It usually takes more then once."

"Yes, Mother, I know, but Harry enlisted Pansy's help without my knowledge because he wanted a child, my child, because he's always loved me. She got him what he needed for that, and now he's four months along in the pregnancy."

"Potter did this?" his father asked, his brow raised once more. "It seems more like something that a Slytherin would come up with. He even enlisted the help of a Slytherin to do it."

"Yes, it is, but Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin. The only reason that he wasn't is because my actions the first few times we met turned him against the idea."

"I see. And where is Mr. Potter now?"

"_Mr. Malfoy_ is asleep in our room. He missed his usual afternoon-nap because of our Bonding-Ceremony."

Narcissa's eyes flashed to her son's hand, the one with the lines and ring.

"He took the Submissive's position and your name?" she asked with some surprise.

"Yes."

"Where did you get the rings?"

"They're Harry's parent's rings."

"_You're wearing James Potter's ring_?" Lucius asked in amazement.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"He must really care about you if he gave you his father's ring…"

"Well, yes. I did explain that he loves me."

"Yes, but seeing the evidence of it is somewhat different then just hearing it, son. Those rings must be some of his most treasured possessions."

"They are. Up 'till now they've always been on the chain around his neck that holds his silver-locket that has Teddy's and I's pictures in it. He showed it to me."


	7. Chapter 7 House Elves And Staircases

**Thank You for your review! :**

**TearfullPixie**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 7 House-Elves And Staircases **

Harry smiled as he woke up in Draco's soft bed almost two hours later, stretching his completely-relaxed body to wake it up a little more, slipping out from under the silk-sheets and walking barefoot over to his new husband's closet, one hand touching his locket briefly.

He reached out his hands and opened the double-doors, pulling on his own boxers before selecting a pair of dark-indigo pajamas, robe and slippers in the same style as the ones that he had watched Draco choose and put on while he had snuggled deeper under the blankets and drifted off before the blonde left the room to go and speak to his parents about their relationship.

The last thing that he remembered was Draco squeezing his hand in his and placing a brief-kiss to is lips and whispering that he loved him and their unborn baby.

He smiled, his green eyes soft with love and peace as he pulled on the pajamas and slippers.

The he sighed at how much the indigo-silk pajama shirt emphasized his rapidly-growing belly, but he knew that it was silly to waste the magical-energy needed for the concealing-glamour when everyone in the Manor already knew of his pregnancy anyway.

He refused to appear as though he was ashamed of their beloved child.

In fact, he was hopeful that Draco would agree to allow him to drop the glamour altogether.

Now that he was married and had someone to protect him from the scandal that the press would have tried to create about his status as a single father, he wasn't as afraid anymore.

He knew that the press was still going to give him a hard time, he wasn't stupid, but it wouldn't be as bad with Draco by his side.

Everything was better when Draco was with him.

He pulled on the matching indigo-robe, smiling and tying the sash over his baby-bump as he left the bedroom to find his husband.

/

He paused just outside the door, uncertain of where Draco would be in the Manor, relieved when a tiny female house-elf appeared in front of him with a loud-crack.

Her base-ball sized eyes went wide when she saw him, and he moved closer to her, figuring what he was dressed in would make him appear non-threatening.

"Um, could you tell me where to find Draco, please?"

"Master Draco is in the sitting-room with Mr. Lucius and Mrs. Narcissa. Bobbin will show the way."

Harry blinked, following after her as she padded away down the long hall-way, her bare-feet slapping loudly on the ornate-marble tiles as she led him to the top of an immense marble staircase.

"Wow…" Harry breathed as they descended, his hand holding the black-wood stair-railing to keep himself steady.

"I feel like Cinderella going to meet her prince… It's so beautiful here…"

He stepped off the last step, the silk-fabric of the indigo-robe settling around his hips with one last swirling motion, making him blush a little.

It was all too easy for him to imagine that the robe was a glorious ball-gown.

Not that he would ever wear a dress… Well, maybe if Draco asked it of him…

He blinked again, flushing when he realized that the house-elf was looking up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed. This place is huge, and so gorgeous…"

She merely nodded, starting to walk again, and he followed after her, placing a hand on his stomach unconsciously.

"If Bobbin may be so bold, why are you wearing Master Draco's night-clothes?"

"Because my clothes are dirty and I don't have any more here yet. Besides, these are nice, and I know he won't mind my wearing them. I'm Draco's husband, Bobbin."

The little elf stopped in her tracks, a wide-smile lighting up her face as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Master Draco is Bonded?"

"Yeah," he answered, inclining his head at his ring and the Bonding Lines on his hand, the one that was resting lightly on his belly.

"I'm Harry Potter. Well, actually, it's Harry Malfoy, now."

He wasn't really surprised, but he was a little uncomfortable, when her eyes settled on his mid-section with a tiny-grin.

"You are with Master Draco's baby?"

Harry blushed, pink staining his cheeks attractively at her inquiry as he nodded.

"Yes, I am," he answered verbally as she led him into an attractive library full of leather-bound books.

"Four months along. I think I look a little bigger then I should, but hopefully it's because it's a really big baby. I don't want to have to worry about his size putting him in danger after he's born."

"I'm sure that baby be fine, Master Draco's Harry. Bobbin must get back to work now. Master Draco through that door in sitting-room. Master Draco's Harry need anything, just call Bobbin name."

"Alright, I will. Thank you, Bobbin."

The elf nodded, giving him one last smile before she vanished with a loud-crack.

Harry placed his hand on his stomach again, stroking it in a brief, soothing motion, then he took a deep breath in a futile attempt to steady his emotions, walking forward into the sitting-room nervously.


	8. Chapter 8 Snuggling With Draco

**Thank You for your review! :**

**TearfullPixie - Here you go! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 8 Snuggling With Draco And Picking Up Teddy**

Draco looked up from his book to check the time on the old brass-clock that rested above the fireplace-mantel just as Harry walked through the open door.

His breath literally caught in his throat at the sight of him.

His emerald-green eyes were wary, nervous as they darted around the room, but turning soft with love as they caught him staring in open-mouthed shock.

Harry was dressed in indigo-silk pajamas, slippers and robe, his long, unnaturally-dark hair flowing sleek and unbound to his waist.

He must have lost his band sometime during his nap and hadn't bothered to retrieve it from the bed-sheets.

His cheeks were flushed with pink as he moved closer to him, looking skittish as a newborn-foal because of the presence of his parents across the room, but he sat down next to Draco on the love-seat, drawing his legs up beneath him and leaning against his side, smiling up at him.

Draco smiled back, slipping an arm around his shoulders and drawing him closer, moving their heads closer together as well to press his lips to his in a tender kiss, one of his alabaster hands reaching up to twine itself in his husband's soft black hair gently.

He smiled inwardly when Harry relaxed against him with a quiet-murmur of appreciation, surprised when the Gryffindor gasped into his mouth, pulling back to stare at him with wide green eyes.

Harry reached for Draco's hand, the one that wasn't stroking the strands of his hair, placing it on his stomach under the indigo-silk of the robe, but over the shirt, as he spoke an explanation of his actions.

"He's kicking, Draco. Can you feel him?"

Draco nodded, awe entering his grey eyes as he felt a strong fluttering sensation against his palm through the indigo-silk of the nightshirt.

"I feel him. He's strong. I bet that he'll be as beautiful as you, Harry."

"Mmm..," Harry hummed in agreement, his lips curving into a smile that made Draco want to pounce on him despite his parents presence.

"As long as he has your hair or your eyes."

"One or the other? Not both?" he asked him teasingly, shocking Harry when he pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose before pulling back to rub their noses together affectionately.

"Both would be nice, of course," he explained, his cheeks flushing with color as he looked back at him.

"But I think at least some of his features should be mine. I am the one that's carrying him and giving birth to him after all."

"Of course," Draco agreed with a breathtaking smile.

"I hope that he has your eyes and your nose. I like your nose, it's beautiful."

Harry blinked, only restraining a giggle when he realized that the blonde was being serious, blushing bright-red at the heated, adoring look in his husband's soft, grey eyes as he looked at him.

"Um, thank you. I like your… Everything. I just can't choose one thing. I love everything about you. I've had years to make a list."

"Really? What are the top five on the list, then?"

"The fact that your eyes are the color of storm-clouds. I love to listen to storms and watch the lightning split the sky. They're so beautiful. The way that your hair flows over your shoulders when you move. It's like watching golden-wheat dancing in the wind. Your skin. It's like cool, soothing, soft, vanilla ice-cream. I just want to lick it all the time. The way that your lips turn all soft and… sort of pouty when you think nobody's looking. Like a model's."

"That's only four," Draco pointed out, his cheeks flushing pink with color at his descriptions and reasons for each thing on the list.

Harry colored as well, lowering his voice even more.

"Number five is your… Um, you know… Of course before earlier I'd only seen it through your pants, but that was definitely more then enough…"

"That only gets number five on the list?" he asked in amusement.

"Well it would have been number one, but I didn't want to seem like a sex-starved virgin…"

"That's what you were though."

"I know… Number six on the list is your bottom. It's definitely a nice one."

Draco smiled, muzzling his nose against his again gently, his grey eyes sparkling as he shifted in even closer on the couch to kiss him on the lips lingeringly.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled when he woke the next morning, stretching briefly before shifting closer into Draco's arms, laying his head on his husband's bare chest and closing his eyes.<p>

"Mmm… I love you, Draco. Thank you for yesterday…"

Draco grinned, twining his arms tighter around his waist and pulling him closer gently.

"Which part?" he asked teasingly.

"All of it. For marrying me. For accepting Teddy and our baby. For making love to me, twice. Yesterday afternoon and last night. For everything."

"You're welcome, love, and thank you for loving me, even when I didn't deserve it. For giving me a son, for baring my child… For everything."

"Of course. We'd better get up. It's already nine-thirty and we still have to get Teddy before my appointment."

"Alright. How… How does Mrs. Tonk's feel about me?"

"I don't know, truthfully. She doesen't know you, except what Teddy has told her that he heard from me. Simple things, but important things, like how you take your tea, your favorite color, your favorite flower, your favorite candy. Things like that."

"How do _you_ know all those things?"

Harry shrugged, looking embarrassed at the question.

"Just from watching you while we were at Hogwarts. I didn't have much else to do when my life wasn't being threatened, though it was more obsessed-stalkerish then loving for most of that time…"

"Oh. Lovely," Draco said with a look that was half-grin, half-smirk, rolling out of the bed, enjoying the way that Harry's eyes followed his naked, swaying hips as he walked over to his walk-in closet.

He opened the door, going inside for several minutes, coming back out with his arms full of clothes, dropping them on the bottom of the bed before sorting through the pile and tossing some at Harry's feet.

He watched Draco pull on a pair of plain, grey-cotton briefs, tight black jeans, and a silver-silk button-up shirt.

He looked positively mouth-watering as Harry blinked and climbed out of the warm, soft bed reluctantly, pulling on the similar briefs, loose black pants, and indigo-silk shirt that Draco had chosen for him, smoothing the material over his baby-bump gently with a smile before raising his Glamour and twining his hand with his husband's, smiling up at Draco before the blonde Apparated them away.


	9. Chapter 9 Magical Ultrasound

**Thank You for your review! :**

**Makeupholic - I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm glad that you like it. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 9 Magical Ultra-Sound**

"_Daddy_!" Teddy squealed, running for them the second they got to the door. "_Cousin Draco_!"

Harry smiled, letting go of Draco's hand reluctantly to scoop the little boy up into his arms carefully, laughing when he giggled and squirmed as he ticked his tummy gently.

"Did you have fun with GrAndromada, Teddy?" he asked as he set him back down on his feet.

"Yeah, I guess so. Did you have fun talking with cousin Draco?"

Harry's face flushed slightly with pink as he nodded, smiling at Andromeda when she walked into the room.

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking. Are you ready to go see your baby brother?"

"Yes, I am. You looked flushed, daddy, do you have a fever?"

"No, I'm alright. Perfectly healthy, I promise. I've never felt better, or more happy and at peace then I am now in this moment. I have my true-love, and I have my babies. That's everything. All that I've ever wanted."

Teddy smiled, his small face more serious then a child's face should be as he looked up into Harry's face.

"I love you, daddy. I'm glad that you're happy, now. I've listened to you cry yourself to sleep too many times."

Harry blinked at his words, his green eyes filling with pain to easily remembered, and guilt at what he hadn't realized that he had put Teddy through with his loneliness.

"You're far too observant for a five year old," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Almost six," Teddy corrected, not giving in even an inch.

"I'm sorry, Teddy, for hurting you with my pain. I didn't realize… I should have tried harder to hide it, for your sake, but I want.. I need you to understand that I wasn't completely miserable.. I love you, and that having you with me, taking care of you, holding you when you're sick, being your daddy, gives me such _joy_. Such _happiness_, such _peace_. You were my reason to go on, and you still are one of them. I guess that's it."

"I know," Teddy said simply, solemnly, moving to hug Harry for a moment before pulling back. "Let's go now, daddy."

"Alright," Harry said, nodding and scooping Teddy up again, setting him on his hip carefully before turning back to the boy's grandmother.

"We'll see you soon, Andromeda. We'll bring by a picture of the baby for you."

"Of course. That would be wonderful, Harry dear."

Harry smiled, and Teddy gave her a goodbye hug from his place on his godfather's hip, then Harry took Draco's hand in his, squeezing it affectionately before Apparating them away.

They reappeared in the exam-room at St. Mungos.

They were a few minutes early, and Healer Ian wasn't there yet, so Harry set Teddy down on his feet, ruffling his hair gently, kissing Draco's cheek, letting his lips linger for a moment as he squeezed his hand in his and then released it reluctantly.

"I'll just be a minute, love. I… I just need a moment alone. With everything that's happened recently… So fast… I'm just nervous, I guess. Do you mind watching Teddy? Just for a minute?"

"No, I don't mind, baby," Draco promised, his gray eyes concerned as he watched Harry walk into the connecting-bathroom with a reassuring smile in Draco's direction.

He left the door open a crack, and, after Teddy had sat down in a chair and started swinging his small feet back and forth to amuse himself, he watched Harry turn on the small sink and splash his face with water, his green eyes closing almost blissfully as sparkling-droplets slid down his skin slowly, clinging to his damp, long black lashes.

"Gods, Harry," Draco breathed, his gray eyes wide with admiration and softened by love as he gazed at him. "You should have been a water-god…"

Harry blushed as he turned his head to look at him with a small smile, then his face paled and he spun to hang his head over the toilet as his breakfast was violently expelled from his stomach, gasping slightly as he got his breath back by breathing in through his nose slowly.

Then he flushed the toilet, turning back to the sink, sighing in relief as he felt Draco, and Teddy's hands rubbing his back gently to soothe him while he splashed his face against with water, rinsing his mouth out before finally straightening up carefully.

"Thanks," he said, smiling gratefully as Draco led him by the hand over to a chair and helped him sit down, twining their fingers together as he sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders and holding him close comfortingly, pressing his lips to his forehead in a gentle-kiss.

"Of course. Are you alright, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just the normal pregnancy-nausea."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Harry said with a nod, his emerald eyes shining with love as he lifted their twined hands to press his lips to the back of Draco's hand in a soft, lingering-kiss.

Teddy giggled at their actions quietly, then the door opened as Healer Ian entered with his clipboard, closing the door behind him quickly.

"So, Harry," Ian said, walking toward them with a smile. "How are you feeling? You look a little pale."

"Uh, huh, I'm sure I am," the brunette said with a nod and a slightly-weak smile. "I just threw up because of the baby. He must have kicked my stomach, because it was quite sudden."

"Really? Well, if you'll get up on the exam-table and pull up your shirt, then we can see what he's up to in there maybe."

Harry nodded, standing up and moving to lay down on the examination-table on his back, still holding Draco's hand as he removed his Glamour and pulled his shirt up just far enough to reveal his rounded-stomach.

Ian grabbed the edge of something that looked like a big-screened t.v. but wasn't, pulling it on the wheeled, waste-high metal-cart, maneuvering it closer to the examination-table so that all of the people in the room would be able see it clearly.

Then he drew his wand out of one of the many deep pockets of his light-blue robes, his smile reassuring as he touched the tip to his stomach lightly, moving it so that it was just above Harry's belly-button before he whispered the necessary spell under his breath.

The screen hummed to life instantly, revealing the inside of Harry's magically-created womb, and he moved the light-oak wand over his large, bare stomach, searching for the baby on the color screen.

"Ahhh, there he is," Ian said, pointing to where a small, pink hand was visible at the very bottom of the screen.

It's tiny fingers were moving, almost as though waving at them, and the fingernails were clearly delicately and fully-formed even though Harry was only four months into the pregnancy.

Draco and Harry glanced at each other with excited smiles, turning back to watch as Healer Ian moved his wand further down on his belly to reveal the whole baby, his tiny, wriggling pink toes, legs, back, head with his small, closed, nearly-transparent eyelids, and, finally, as Ian used a second spell to rotate the view of the womb, something else as well.

"Well, it's definitely the boy that you wanted, Harry, and most importantly, he's very healthy. Exactly as he should be at this age. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Ian," Harry said with a bright smile.

"You're very welcome," Ian answered, nodding, about to cancel the spell and remove his wand from Harry's large stomach when he noticed something else on the screen, shifting the view again to study it closer curiously.

His eyes widened at what was revealed, and he used another spell that split the screen to show both of the sections of the womb that he had focused on, looking back and forth between them to be certain before he said anything.

"Um, Harry," he said calmly since he was the only one still looking at the screen.

"Yes, Ian?" he asked, his green eyes puzzled as he looked up at him.

"There's another. A second child. It's twin boys."

"_What_?" he gasped, his eyes flying to the split-screen to stare at the two side-by-side images with shocked-wonder.

"Well, I guess this means that I don't have to worry about choosing between the two names that I came up with…"


	10. Chapter 10 The Babies Finally Arrive

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever, TearfullPixie, pacochico11 (9 reviews! O'o :)), **

**I dedicate this chapter to **pacochico11**!  
><strong>

** ~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 10 The Babies Finally Arrive**

"_Unghhhh, Draco_!" Harry moaned loudly, his hands clutching the silver metal-rail on the headboard tightly as the large bed moved with the force of his husband's thrusts as he moved above him. "_Yesssss_! _So fucking good_!"

Draco smiled, his gray eyes intense as his eyelids slid halfway closed in contentment as he continued to move inside him.

They had chosen the room just across the hall for Teddy, settling him into bed together with kisses to his forehead and hugs from both of them, saying that if he woke in the night and needed anything, to send a house-elf for it.

They had also acquired his solemn promise that he wouldn't just come into their room without knocking first.

"Better then good, I say," Draco said seriously, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck gently as he pushed deeper into him carefully. "Damn good."

"_Yessssss_!" Harry groaned breathlessly, panting heavily, a choked-whimper escaping his throat as Draco thrust into him harder and deeper.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked in concern at the sound. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"No. God, no. I'm fine. I'm wonderful. Trust me, if you'd hurt me, you'd know. I'm not very fond or accepting of pain. I think it's because I had so much of it when I was younger. Physical and emotional."

"I feel the same way," Draco said softly, kissing Harry's sweat-dampened hair briefly, lifting one hand to trail his fingertips down his side to his bare-hip in a soothing-motion. "I do have some pretty kinky fantasies, but none of them involve either of us hurting the other. All the same, I think that we should wait to explore each other in that way until the twins are born. For their safety, and yours."

"Of course," the trembling brunette breathed in answer. "Whatever you think is best. I trust you to take care of me as well as Teddy and our babies. That's part of what I meant when I said I do."

Harry shuddered beneath Draco when he started to move faster, and he smiled, pleased when the Gryffindor whimpered and squirmed with pleasure.

"What else did you mean when you said it?" he bent down to whisper in his ear seductively.

"That I love you, and that I will continue to love you, forever. Until the day that I die and beyond."

Draco shuddered in response to his words, groaning loudly as he found wonderous release inside his husband's tight-heat.

"_Ohhhh, Harry, Slytherin_… _Love you so fucking much_!"

Harry moaned loudly, his entire body shaking as he came right after him, panting heavily as Draco pulled out carefully and grabbed his wand to cast a cleansing charm on the sheets before drawing the still trembling Harry into his arms, laying them down gently and tucking the covers around them both as he pressed a kiss to the brunettes sweat-drenched forehead, smiling when Harry sighed happily and snuggled closer against him, laying his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

"So…" Draco asked him quietly, his gray eyes curious as he looked down at him. "What names did you pick out for the babies?'

"I couldn't choose between Sagittarius and Scorpio. At least now I don't have to struggle to come up with a second name, unless you don't like them? I tried to choose ones that you would appreciate, because, even if you had never found out about them, you were still their father, and the only man who would ever be in my heart."

"_Salazar, Harry_…" Draco almost moaned, pulling him even closer in their bed. "I love the names.. Truly. They're perfect, my love.."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months And Three Weeks Later<strong>

"_Draco_!" Harry hissed softly, panting heavily with the pain where he lay beside his husband in their bed.

"Yes, Harry? What's wrong, love?"

"_Unghhh_! My water just broke and I'm going into labor," he moaned as he answered him, clutching at the blankets with tight-fists.

"_Now_?" Draco gasped, sitting up instantly despite his just-awakened state, indeed feeling moisture soaking through the sheets and blankets. "But it's too early yet."

"Only by a little over a month, and try telling them that. Besides, twins are often born early. We can discuss it at length later, Draco, _after_ you get me to St. Mungos. I'll need my bag, and you'll have to wake Teddy, or have your parents bring him when it's closer to time."

"Of course, Harry baby."

* * *

><p>Ian got Harry and Draco situated in a room, then sent for one of the midwives that was on duty t o come oversee the labor and delivery since this wasn't his area of expertise, assuring Harry that he would return later to see the babies.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry screamed loudly in pain, arching his back to try to relieve some of the aching-pressure on his spine as he pushed with all his might again, and Draco's face was even paler then usual, as Harry had been at this for several hours, but, suddenly, there was a louder, wailing cry, and the midwife held up their first-born son for them to see before she washed him off and cut the cord quickly and efficiently.<p>

Then she brought him over to Harry where he lay on the bed, handing the little bundle to him carefully.

Harry smiled widely despite his pain, holding the babe close against himself, stroking his tiny face and his back through the deep-blue blanket tenderly.

The boy's hair was jet-black like Harry's had been before he had dyed it even darker, he had Harry's darker skin-tone, and his eyes were Malfoy-gray.

"Sagittarius.." Harry crooned softly to the child. "My little Sagi…" **(Sage-ie)**

Harry kissed his little forehead lovingly, examining his little fingers and toes, just touching him as though trying to learn him now that he was finally here.

But, eventually, he had to hand him to Draco so that he could start to push again.

Thankfully, the second boy came faster, as though eager to meet the world and his older brother, the midwife cleaning him up and cutting the cord, wrapping him in a light-blue blanket before handing him to Harry and withdrawing from the room.

Ian came in again to tend to Harry's medical needs, smiling as he listened to Harry coo at the baby.

The second babe was delicate of form with Draco's pale complexion, as well as his fair hair, but his eyes were the emerald green of Harry's own.

"Scorpio.." Harry whispered, kissing his little forehead as he had his brother's. "Come here, Draco.. Come see him. Aren't they beautiful?"

"The most beautiful.." Draco agreed with him as he drew nearer, leaning down to kiss Harry's lips before laying Sagittarius down beside Scorpio where he rested on the Gryffindor's now-flat stomach.

They watched them with tender smiles, surprised when the babies suddenly moved, squirming 'till their arms were free of their blankets, linking the fingers of their tiny hands together, already aware of each other it seemed.

"_Awww_.." Harry sighed, smiling up at Draco before looking back down at the babies where they lay together on his belly. "They already love each other.."

"Yes, my darling, they do."

* * *

><p>When Harry woke several hours later, feeling slightly refreshed, it was to see Teddy by his side and Lucius and Narcissa standing with Draco, the three of them obviously fawning over the newborn twins as Draco told his parents how they had held each others hands so soon after their birth.<p>

"…We got a bunch of pictures of it.."

"Hey, kid," Harry said to Teddy, smiling at the boy and drawing him closer for a tight, one-armed hug.

"Hey, daddy," Teddy said, burrowing deep into the hug with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Teddy," Harry reassured him. "Just tired is all. Why don't you go see your little brothers? We can talk more later."

"Okay, daddy," Teddy agreed, about to bounce off across the room to the babies.

"Teddy."

"Yes, daddy?" Teddy asked, looking back at him questioningly.

"I love you," Harry said with a weary smile.

"I love you, too, daddy…"

**~The Beginning~ :)**


End file.
